The present invention relates to a belt buckle and relates more particularly to such a belt buckle having a small cutting tool incorporated therein.
A belt buckle is specifically designed for fastening a belt around the waist. It may be simultaneously used as an ornament, however, it does not provide any additional function. Further, in our daily life, we may frequently need a cutting tool for cutting things. However, it is not convenient to constantly carry a cutting tool with oneself.